Zensai
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il au menu de ce soir ? Ne jamais demander. Cela gâche la surprise.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** ni les personnages, ni leur univers ne m'appartiennent.

Bien que j'aie déjà sévi sur le fandom des livres (Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal), c'est mon premier essai sur celui de la série.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Zensai**

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake… un tueur en série extraordinairement prolifique qui hante les jours et les nuits de Jack Crawford. Ce fin limier du F.B.I. sentait bien que l'Éventreur se fichait de lui, qu'il le narguait, mais il n'arrivait pas à vraiment le cerner. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait des organes qu'il prélevait sur ses victimes… La plupart du temps c'étaient des foies, des poumons ou des cœurs, mais, dernièrement, il avait également choisi une rate et un intestin. Ces deux éléments semblaient écarter la thèse du trafic d'organes mais il n'était pas non plus certain que tous les meurtres qu'il avait attribué à l'Éventreur étaient effectivement de sa patte.

Peu à peu, l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur cannibale germait dans son esprit, cependant ses principes moraux s'échinaient à écarter cette possibilité. D'autant qu'il ne prélevait en général qu'un seul organe par victime et qu'il ne tuait pas souvent. Parfois pas pendant longtemps, d'ailleurs. De fait, si sa pulsion meurtrière reposait sur le cannibalisme, il avait un contrôle remarquable sur elle.

Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un tueur aussi minutieux, efficace et intelligent. Il craignait qu'il ne réussisse jamais à l'attraper.

En désespoir de cause, il était allé quérir l'aide de Will Graham, un homme étonnant, capable d'une empathie extrême mais aussi psychologiquement fragile, si bien qu'il l'avait placé sous l'égide de l'éminent psychiatre Hannibal Lecter.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier les avait invités, Will et lui, pour un diner gastronomique dans sa maison privée de Baltimore. Pour Crawford, le docteur Lecter était comme une île salvatrice au milieu d'une mer déchaînée. En son for intérieur, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'appuyait lui-même sur le psychiatre pour garder le cap dans cette enquête des plus retorses.

Il faut dire que c'était toujours très agréable de déguster l'un des repas du docteur Lecter car c'était un cuisinier hors pair. Et, devant les présentations sophistiquées qu'il réalisait, Jack se demandait où il trouvait le temps et le courage de se lancer dans de tels préparatifs après une longue journée au cabinet couplée d'une collaboration avec le F.B.I. Il accueillait néanmoins les invitations du docteur avec bonheur.

« Je me demande quel va être le menu de ce soir… » songea Jack avec envie en levant les yeux vers le ciel chargé de lourds nuages de pluie.

L'art de composer un menu n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

S'il y en avait un qui excellait dans ce domaine, c'était bien Hannibal Lecter. Contrôlant sa respiration à la perfection pour éviter tout mouvement intempestif des doigts, il préparait méthodiquement ses amuses bouches. Cuisiner était, pour le docteur Lecter, l'un des plaisirs de ce monde. Il éprouvait toujours une certaine satisfaction devant un plat bien dressé et appétissant. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne choisir que des produits de qualité.

Pour cette raison, le commercial éminemment désagréable et indéboulonnable qui s'était présenté à sa porte quelques jours plus tôt était des plus indiqué. Outre son comportement irrespectueux et ses manières déplorables, il avait un cœur et des poumons parfaitement sains. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son foie, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Demain matin, Jack Crawford découvrirait le spectacle qu'Hannibal avait préparé pour lui, mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres priorités.

Le chef recula une dernière fois pour jauger son travail. Les petites bouchées de tartare de cœur savamment disposées et décorées attiraient l'œil comme un aimant. Satisfait, Hannibal sourit. Il vérifia la température de son four et assaisonna les crudités d'accompagnement. La table dressée, il prit un Chianti qu'il gouta. Parfait.

Il ne manquait plus que les invités.

L'Éventreur eut un sourire amusé. Il trouvait relativement cocasse de faire partager ses repas à Jack Crawford, lui qui mettait tant d'énergie à essayer de l'arrêter sans savoir qui il devait chasser.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était de les voir apprécier leur repas au plus haut point et, ce soir, ils faisaient honneur au cœur de l'irritant commercial que la présentation en petits cylindres de tartare rendait bien plus sympathique.

* * *

Pour la petite info, « Zensai » est un mot japonais qui signifie « hors d'œuvre ».

Ce petit OS est ma participation à la Nuit du FoF (1 heure 1 thème) d'avril 2017 pour le thème « Cœur ». L'idée de ce défi du Forum Francophone est de produire une courte fic sur le thème donné pendant le temps imparti. Si jamais vous voulez des infos complémentaires, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil dans la rubrique « Favorites Authors ».

Bon... J'avoue que c'est très très court mais, à ma décharge, j'ai commencé à l'écrire à 3 heures du matin et je voulais quelque chose de plus original qu'une romance pour ce thème. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cet OS.

Au plaisir d'échanger avec vous.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
